


Jak Pan i Pani Smith (albo i nie)

by Eldaina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Guns, M/M, Smut, Violence, alternate universe - assasins & hitmen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldaina/pseuds/Eldaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine jest płatnym zabójcą, Momoi jego pomocnicą a Kuroko ich celem. Proste? Przy Aomine nic nie jest proste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Mr. and Mrs. Smith (But Totally Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657701) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



Teraz  
  
"Mówiłeś, że to będzie łatwizna. Mówiłeś, że to będzie jak spacerek. Mówiłeś, że nie będzie żadnych problemów. Ha!" Satsuki włożyła nowy magazynek do swojej Beretty, wzięła głęboki oddech, a następnie rzuciła się za róg, strzelając nieprzerwanie, by osłonić swój odwrót.  
Dai-chan pobiegł razem z nią i korzystając z jej ognia, krzyknął, "Czekaj, nie możemy po prostu o tym pogadać?" w kierunku budynku znajdującego się po przeciwnej stronie ulicy.  
Jedyną odpowiedzią był skowyt kuli uderzającej w cegłę tuż nad jego głową, gdy kryli się w zaułku.  
"Zgaduję, że to znaczy nie," powiedziała mu Satsuki, uruchamiając przy tym w głowie mapę okolicy, szukając na niej drogi ucieczki zarówno przed snajperem, jak i zbliżającymi się syrenami policyjnym. "Serio, Dai-chan, co ci mówiłam o sypianiu ze swoimi celami?"  
Przynajmniej miał w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, by spuścić głowę i spojrzeć przepraszająco. "To był wypadek, dobrze? Kiedy z nim spałem nie miałem pojęcia, że to pieprzony Duch!"  
"Tylko tobie się to może zdarzyć, Dai-chan," westchnęła Satsuki, gdy zawodzenie policyjnych syren stało się głośniejsze a kolejna kula wbiła się w cegły nad ich głowami - to tyle jeśli chodzi o pomysł, by uciec spód ognia z podniesionym głowami i przemieścić się po dachach. "Jeśli wyjdziemy z tego żywi, sama Cię zabiję."  
Dai-chan tylko się wyszczerzył. "Zawsze tak mówisz," odpowiedział.  
"Tym razem mówię serio," powiedziała, dochodząc do niechętnej konkluzji - wyglądało na to, że pozostały im tylko kanały, czyż nie? "Bądź choć raz użyteczny i podważ ten właz."  
Zmarszczył nos w niesmaku, nim nie przygarbił się, by zastosować trochę brutalnej siły do tego zadania. "Więęc," powiedział, chrząkając, gdy podważał przykrywę i odrzucał ją na bok. "Myślisz, że między nami może się ułożyć?"  
"Jesteś idiotą," powiedziała Satsuki, spoglądając w ciemność kanału i oceniając odległość do lustra wody. Skrzywiła się. Postanowiła, że koszt zniszczonych butów pokryje z oszczędności Dai-chana.  
"Tak tylko mówię," powiedział, odepchnął ją łokciem i wskoczył do kanału przed nią. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie. "Myślę, że on i ja mamy prawdziwe więź."  
"Dlaczego ja w ogóle z tobą pracuje?" Satsuki westchnęła, gdy zaczęła się opuszczać do wejścia tuż po nim i pozwoliła mu się złapać.  
Dai-chan tylko się zaśmiał i postawił ja na dnia. "Uważaj, jest ślisko," ostrzegł, gdy zatrzymała się, by ocenić ich położenie i wyjąć latarkę z torby. Skierowała ja w dół wąskiego tunelu i włączyła. Idąc, rozchlapywała wodę i rzeczy, które postanowiła uważać za wodę. "Serio, tylko się zastanów...?"  
"Nad tym, czy uda Ci się naprostować sprawy z Duchem, z którym spałeś wieki temu i nigdy nie zadzwoniłeś, na którego dostałeś zlecenie i który chce twojej śmierci?" Zapytała Satsuki, chlupiąc wodą za siebie. "Jasne, Dai-chan. Czemu nie?"  
Mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała, jak się wyszczerzył. "Naprawdę? To świetnie, bo ja też tak myślę."  
"Przysięgam, że przestrzelę ci rzepki i zostawię tutaj na żer szczurom." Powiedziała Satsuki, ale ta groźba wywołała tylko jego śmiech, po czym zaczął ją wprowadzać w szczegóły swojego planu powrotu do łask Ducha.


	2. Chapter 2

Wtedy  
  
Na jego obronę można powiedzieć, że kiedy to się stało, Dai-chan nie był w pełni władz umysłowych, gdyż przebywał właśnie w Toledo i był znudzony (heloł, Toledo w jebanym Ohio, to oczywiste, że się nudził) a ponadto nie miał nic do roboty, ponieważ Satsuki pojechała na Fiji i zostawiła surowy przykaz, by nie przeszkadzał jej na wakacjach pod groźbą bólu bycia postrzelonym w jakieś wyjątkowo wrażliwe miejsce. Biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie skończyła się robota w Skopje (robota w Skopje: porównaj Powody, Dlaczego Jest w Ohio oraz Powody, Dlaczego Satsuki Spieprzyła na Fiji na Wakacje), Daiki miał dobre powody, by podejrzewać, że może ona spełnić tą konkretną groźbę, jeżeli przetestuje jej cierpliwość. Nie było lepszego czasu niż ten, by sprawdzić teorię, że odwaga powinna iść w parze z rozwagą, dlatego też Daiki starał się jak mógł, by się nie wychylać i trzymać z dala od kłopotów. Problem polegał na tym, że trzymanie się z dala od kłopotów było nudne jak cholera. Albo po prostu nuda była nieodłączną częścią charakteru samego Toledo. Daiki tak naprawdę nie był pewien, gdzie kryła się prawda.  
Nigdy nie powinien był pozwalać Satsuki, by wybierała cel podróży, gdy przychodziły rozkazy do ukrycia się na pewien czas. A przynajmniej powinien nalegać, by zabrała go ze sobą na Fiji i nie przejmować się tym, że mówiła, że jeśli pojadą razem, to to już nie będą wakacje.  
Cokolwiek by to znaczyło.  
Obijał się w swoim pokoju hotelowym tak długo, jak tylko mógł znieść i próbował wsiąknąć w miejską kulturę, posuwając się nawet do tego, że poszedł do pieprzonego zoo. Wszystko, byle nie umrzeć z nudów. Kiedy nawet przyjemność z oglądania małych słoniątek i żyrafiątek zbladła, Daiki z przykrością poddał się i zdecydował się spróbować innej strony miejskiej kultury.  
W zasadzie filozofia Daikiego głosiła, że nic nie może pójść źle, jeśli chodzi o piwo, a już w szczególności, jeśli jest to piwo podawane w barze ze striptzem. Osobiście miał pewne wątpliwości w kwestii "pierwszorzędnej" jakości tego miejsca, jednak nie był to najbardziej gówniany klub, w jakim kiedykolwiek był, piwo było niezłe a tancerki były wystarczająco ładne na swój silikonowy i solarowy sposób. O co więcej facet mógł prosić od życia?  
Jak tylko Daiki zadał to pytanie wszechświatowi i zajął miejsce, by podziwiać ruch obrotowy piersiastej blondynki o imieniu Bambi, wszechświat odpowiedział. Grupa facetów w garniturach uniosła się ze swoich miejsc po drugiej stronie sceny. Daiki z przyzwyczajenia zarejestrował ich wyjście, przynajmniej dopóki nie pochwycił obrazu gościa, który pozostał na swym krześle, gdy tamci się zmyli. Siedział on po krótszej stronie stołu, nosząc garnitur o którym nawet Daiki potrafił powiedzieć, że był niezwykle dopasowany, i było w nim coś, co przyciągało spojrzenie - może sposób, w jaki siedział, perfekcyjnie nieruchomo, a może jego postawa, która trzymała bo z dala od otoczenia. A może to szok, wypływające z pewnego rodzaju pokrewieństwa, które poczuł Daiki, obserwując go poprzez ramę kształtnych nóg Bambi.  
Po chwili koleś złapał Daikiego na gapieniu się i odwzajemnił spojrzenie, czyste, bezpośrednie i kompletnie pozbawione wyrazu. Coś w tym wzroku spowodowało napięcie w tyle głowy Daikiego, silnie pobudzając jego instynkt, co już było raczej niezwykłe.  
W następnym momencie Bambi zgięła się wpół, a jej włosy przesłoniły całą scenę, gdy objęła palcami swoje kostki i zaczęła przesuwać nimi wzdłuż łydek; nim jej taniec zaczął znów falować w kierunku pozycji wertykalnej i Daiki znów mógł widzieć, co jest za nią, facet zniknął.  
Huh, pomyślał, czując się zawiedzionym przez ten fakt i przez dowód na to, że jest już tak znudzony, że gapienie się na kompletnie obcego gościa było zabawniejsze niż obserwowanie striptizerki przy pracy. Cholera.  
Wziął łyk piwa, którego jedynymi zaletami było to, że było zimne, mokre i tanie, i omal nie wypluł go wprost na scenę, kiedy w sekundę później facet z wcześniej zjawił się tuż przy jego łokciu i powiedział, spokojnie i konkretnie, "Nie wierzę, że się spotykamy."  
Z bliska Daiki mógł zobaczyć, ze facet był szczupły i dobrze zbudowany, a jego oczy miały ten sam mroźny odcień błękitu, co zimowe poranki. Nie można go było nazwać pięknym, gdyż jego szczęka i usta były mocno zarysowane, ale z pewnością był efektowny. Patrząc na niego, Daiki odkrył, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, by zostać przez niego powalonym. "Daiki," powiedział. Co do cholery? Był przybity i nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Ponownie przesunął spojrzeniem po facecie, czerpiąc przy tym przyjemność ze sposobu, w jaki jego garnitur otulał ciało, i wyciągnął rękę, która nie trzymała piwa, w jego kierunku. "Miło mi cię poznać."  
Pomiędzy brwiami kolesia pojawiła się delikatna zmarszczka. "Naprawdę," powiedział. Daiki został dobrze wyszkolony w czytaniu pomiędzy wersami (Satsuki potrafiła zawrzeć więcej znaczeń w dwóch sylabach i parze uniesionych brwi niż inni w całej książce). Kompletnie nie znał tego gościa, a jednak potrafił rozwinąć to do "Starasz się poderwać innego faceta właśnie w barze ze striptzem?" i "Chyba żartujesz" i może "Mimo wszystko masz jaja".  
Daiki wyszczerzył się i uniósł swoje piwo, objął ustami szyjkę od butelki, po czym zlizał z niej pianę, gdy tylko przełknął. "Taa, tak właśnie myślę," powiedział, ponieważ nie ważne, co ten drugi myślał, jego uwaga właśnie się skupiła i wyostrzyła. "Weź sobie krzesło i posiedź ze mną chwilę, jeśli chcesz."  
Oczy kolesia uciekły na sekundę w stronę sceny i falowania Bambi i wróciły do Daikiego. "Właśnie wychodziłem," powiedział. "Do jakiegoś cichszego miejsca." Lekko przekrzywił głowę. "Chcesz do mnie dołączyć?"  
"Z rozkoszą," odpowiedział Daiki. Wysuszył piwo do końca, poderwał się ze swojego miejsca i nie przegapił spojrzenia kolesia, które się po nim prześlizgnęło, zatrzymując się na dłużej na jego dłoniach i udach. "Jestem tu tylko przejazdem ze względu na interesy i kompletnie nie znam okolicy."  
"Tak jak ja." Stojąc, górował nad facetem, ale ten nie wyglądał, jakby przejmował się koniecznością patrzenia na Daikiego w górę. Pochylił tylko głowę w kierunku wyjścia. "Może powinniśmy przekonać się, co jesteśmy w stanie wspólnie odkryć?"  
"Brzmi świetnie," odpowiedział mu Daiki, a następnie zderzył się ramieniem z facetem, gdy omijając stoliki, ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. "Masz imię?"  
Udało mu się złapać delikatne uniesienie kącików ust kolesia. "Możesz mnie nazywać Tetsuya."  
"Tetsu," powiedział Daiki, wypróbowując jego brzmienie i decydując, że mu się podoba. "Chodźmy i znajdźmy dla siebie coś, co sprawi nam przyjemność, dobrze?"  
"Tak," powiedział Tetsu. "Chodźmy."


End file.
